


Twin Beds

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed is much better than sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Beds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2012 FQF over at [th_fanfic](http://th-fanfic.livejournal.com/) on livejournal. Written for **Subtlemagic** 's prompt: Bill and Tom baby twins with [this concept](http://youtu.be/67lh3yTolAg).
> 
> Thank you to my beta **Zeph**! I hope you all enjoy :)

“If I don’t turn the lights out, your birthday will never come,” Simone warned.   
  
Tom glanced fearfully at Bill, wanting to make sure his twin was okay with this. When Bill remained tight-lipped, Tom stood up and peeled back Bill’s covers gently, just in case he got scared.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill mumbled with a frown. “I think it’s okay this time.”   
  
Tom looked at him carefully. “Are you sure?”   
  
“I  _do_  want presents,” Bill hissed, hiding his mouth behind his palm.   
  
Tom grinned and nodded in agreement. There would probably be cake to wake up to as well.   
  
“Okay, Mum, you can turn them off now,” Tom told their mother as he climbed up into bed with Bill.   
  
“Oh no, not this again, boys.” Tom looked at his mother, his frown matching Bill’s. Sometimes, when they’d done something wrong, a disappointed look would cross Simone’s features. Last week it had been when they’d crashed their bikes into her sculpture and just last night they’d been caught with both hands in the cookie jar. Once they’d hit each other with frying pans... Simone had been  _really_  disappointed then.   
  
Tonight though, Tom wasn’t sure what they’d done. Nothing had been broken, no one was crying and they hadn’t so much as breathed near the cookie jar all day.   
  
“You have two beds for a reason,” Simone said as she moved into the room with a sigh. “You are two different boys.”   
  
Tom shook his head. “No, we’re twins.”   
  
Simone gave him a withering look and Tom grinned sheepishly. “Twins or not, you have two different beds.”   
  
“It’s warmer with Tom,” Bill explained and Tom agreed with a fervent nod.   
  
“It’s not winter yet,” Simone said as she tugged back Bill’s duvet.   
  
Tom held on fast but it wasn’t fast enough, and the blanket slipped from his fingers, exposing both him and Bill to the – virtually frigid! – room.   
  
Bill cried out, scrambling to sit up on his knees and reach for the blanket. “It’s  _freezing_ , Mum!”   
  
Tom reached out to touch Bill’s back but could only feel the soft warmth that he liked to snuggle up to at night. Bill wasn’t cold...   
  
Bill started whining more vehemently and then Tom caught on. Bill’s flare for the dramatics often came in handy, especially at school, like the other day when Lara Schmidt had stolen Bill’s vampire cloak. He’d screamed so loudly Tom thought his ears might explode, but then suddenly, Bill had his cloak back and Lara Schmidt had run off to scowl in the sandbox.   
  
Tom started to whine, too. He wrinkled up his nose and crawled closer to Bill, winding their arms together as anchorage.   
  
“Boys!” Simone said loudly, obviously exasperated. “This has got to stop happening. I thought you’d grown out of sharing a bed. You need to learn some independence.”   
  
They both shook their heads and Tom heard Bill snivel slightly.   
  
“It’s not going to happen, so stop with the dramatics,” their mother was looking  _very_  disappointed now. “Tom, let go of your brother.”   
  
Tom shook his head, his jaw setting in the same stubborn way that Bill’s did.  
  
“No lights out, no presents,” Simone said firmly. “And I can’t turn the light out until you’re in your own beds.”   
  
“I am in mine,” Bill pointed out, rather unhelpfully, Tom thought. He pinched Bill’s side making his twin squirm and shove him off.   
  
Tom rolled away. “But I’m cold,” he tried weakly.   
  
One of Simone’s eyebrows crept up, and she moved round Bill’s bed until she was standing right above Tom. “We live in Germany, not the Arctic and it’s August. Bedtime  _now_.”   
  
Tom knew what was coming and he yelped, trying to make a getaway over Bill. “Ack!” Their mother was too quick, and he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist, picking him up easily before depositing him in his own – and slightly chilly – bed. “Muuum!”   
  
“Think of the presents!” Bill whispered loudly over their mum’s shoulder as she bent to kiss Tom’s forehead.   
  
“Ew, mum! This is the worst birthday ever!” Tom wiped frantically at his forehead, glaring at his mother’s retreating back.   
  
“It’s not your birthday yet,” Simone reminded him.   
  
“It’s tomorrow,” Bill informed them both and burrowed down in his covers.   
  
Tom felt utterly betrayed; his twin hadn’t seemed remotely bothered by Simone’s attack and not only that, he looked like he was perfectly capable of falling asleep on his own. Which, Tom knew, was impossible.   
  
“Goodnight, boys. Sweet dreams. ”   
  
The light clicked off, plunging the room into darkness and Tom glowered at the ceiling. He tossed and turned while silence reigned for several minutes before he could suppress his own curiosity no longer.   
  
“Bill?” he whispered.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Why don’t you want to share a bed anymore?”   
  
Bill was silent and Tom’s heart thudded unhappily. Had Bill forgotten how to be a twin? Tom was sure that even if he tried really hard, he’d never be able to sleep alone. Bill was better than a woollen blanket in the winter, far superior to any of the pillows their grandmother had given them one Christmas and he was much more yielding than Kasimir. Even when Bill lay all over him, Tom didn’t mind.   
  
“I do,” Bill’s answer cut through Tom’s musings.   
  
“So why did you push me off?” Tom asked, hurt by his brother’s attitude.   
  
“You pinched me!”   
  
“You weren’t on my side against Mum!”   
  
“I’m always on your side, silly,” Bill said, sitting up in bed. “I was plotting.”   
  
“Plotting?” Tom rolled over to face Bill’s silhouette.   
  
“If mum thinks we’re being good, then she’ll leave us alone,” Bill said, his grin visible even in the dark.   
  
Tom furrowed his brow. “That’s stupid.”   
  
Bill huffed and lay back down. “Well, it worked.”   
  
Tom couldn’t argue; their mother  _had_  disappeared leaving Bill and Tom to crawl into whichever bed they pleased. He looked over to Bill, his cheek brushing the pillow. Bill had rolled away from him to face the wall, leaving Tom feeling slightly bereft.   
  
“Bill?”   
  
He got no response. Had his twin fallen asleep without him? Tom clutched the duvet to his chin and hoped not, because otherwise he’d never fall asleep and their birthday would never come.   
  
Tom watched his brother for a long time and then said softly, “I was kidding before. Your plan was really clever.”   
  
Tom was met with more silence and he bit his lip, hoping Bill was going to forgive him soon. Maybe he’d try and fall asleep on his own, maybe he’d suddenly wake up tomorrow and Bill would –   
  
“Bill?!” Bill had launched himself across the space between their beds and landed right on top of Tom. “Oof!”   
  
“I got cold,” Bill said, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into Tom’s neck.   
  
Bill was warm against him, and Tom smiled into the room, wrapping his arms around Bill’s little body. This was how it was meant to be, even if their mother thought otherwise. Besides, Bill and Tom never tended to follow the rules.   
  
“Goodnight, Bill,” Tom sloppily dropped a kiss to Bill’s cheek.   
  
It didn’t take long to settle down, bundled together in bed. It got too warm too quickly, but Tom’s arms remained wrapped tightly around his little brother. Together they drifted off to sleep, tangled together until morning.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Something woke Tom from his slumbers with a jolt. A loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, and the rush of rain was splattering against the window of his bedroom. But that wasn’t what had woken him. He glanced at his clock to see it was just gone 4AM and then looked to the open door.   
  
Bill was standing in the threshold, clutching his kimono around his slim figure and looking slightly sheepish.   
  
“Bill,” Tom mumbled. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“I’m cold.”   
  
Tom grinned and sat up slightly, the covers sliding off to expose his naked upper half. “We live in LA.”   
  
Bill snorted. “You got me. Can I come in?”   
  
Tom pulled back his covers completely and watched as Bill stepped into the room, moving over to crawl into bed next to him.   
  
“Did the storm wake you?” Tom asked, lying back down as Bill did the same.   
  
“No,” Bill said. “I don’t know what did.”   
  
“Mm,” Tom mumbled, already beginning to drift back to sleep.   
  
“I think I missed you,” Bill said quietly.   
  
Tom reached out to rest his palm against Bill’s belly, splaying his fingers and pressing in slightly. He could feel movement beneath his hand as Bill breathed shallowly. Then, his twin rolled to his side, guiding Tom’s arm around his waist. Instinctively, Tom pulled Bill close until he was cradled in his embrace, sleepy and pliant.   
  
“I think we fit perfectly like this,” Bill said, smiling.   
  
“Just like the old days,” Tom said, recalling the countless nights they’d spent in each others’ arms despite their mother’s best efforts to keep them apart. The years had gone by and they’d learnt to sleep alone, but Tom had never been able to shake the feeling that he was missing something every time he’d tumble into bed, alone or otherwise.   
  
They’d grown up but they hadn’t grown apart so the occasional night together was inevitable. Now Bill was here in his arms again, and Tom wanted nothing more than to hold him until morning.   
  
“I’m staying here tonight,” Bill said softly, moving even closer.   
  
Tom chuckled just as Bill huffed out his own soft laughter, his breath tickling Tom’s nose. “As long as you don’t hog the blankets.”   
  
Bill pinched his arm and shook his head. “If I do, it’s only payback.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“For all the times you’ve stolen mine.”   
  
“Touché,” Tom grinned, watching Bill fondly as his twin nestled down against him. Bill’s eyelids fluttered closed as he sighed, tucking his arms up between them.   
  
Bill was crowding into his personal space, just as he always did, but Tom wouldn’t have it any other way. Gently, he pressed his lips to Bill’s forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, Bill.”


End file.
